


You Belong With Me

by HapinessTime97



Series: Song of my heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Love, M/M, Neighbors, Prom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles era un chico tímido, Derek el hombre más perfecto en la Tierra, solo esperaba que se diera cuenta que estaba hecho para él.</p><p>Basado en la canción de Taylor Swift del mismo nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Salió de una idea que dieron en un grupo de Sterek, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo

Stiles estaba leyendo su libro favorito, "Casa de Muñecas", amaba como el autor escribía,  parecía que transmitía sus sentimientos a lo largo de toda su escritura y te hacia transportarte a cada escenario era simplemente espectacular.

Un fuerte gritó hizo que Stiles dejara su lectura.

-¡No! ¡Ya me tienes harto con ese asunto!-

Stiles siempre ha sido una persona curiosa, su hiperactividad lo hacía meterse en todo pero siempre era porque se preocupaba por los demás y más si es por una persona como su vecino.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía observar a Derek caminar por su habitación, estaba molesto, bueno molesto es poco, estaba furioso.

Se encontraba hablando por teléfono, la persona con la que hablaba al parecer era la causante de su enojo.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor cuelgo, cuando estes de humor hablaremos-Dijo Derek colgando la llamada.

De repente se veía cansado, como si un peso estuviera en sus hombros, siempre le había preocupado esa actitud en Derek.

Derek miró por su ventana y vio al dueño de los ojos whisky que lo observaban desde lejos.

Stiles reaccionó ante tal mirada y agarro su libreta, tomó un marcador y escribió.

"Estas bien?"

Derek sonrió por la pregunta, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y agarra igual su libreta y su marcador.

"Solo estoy cansado del drama"

Stiles leyó el mensaje y contestó

"Lo siento :("

Miro a Derek que se encongia de hombros.

Stiles creyó que era el momento indicado, tal vez él era el indicado, era obvio, ambos escuchanban la misma música y compartían muchos gustos, pero Derek simplemente no se daba cuenta.

-Me gustas-Dijo Stiles mientras escribía.

Derek dio por terminada la conversación y estaba cansado así que cerró su cortina para que pudiera dormir.

Stiles vio la acción de su vecino y alzó la nota a pesar de que nadie la veía.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre que tenia el valor para decirle que le gustaba pasaba lo mismo, nunca se daba cuenta que tenía sentimientos por él.

Stiles se levantó de su lugar y se miró al espejo.

Su camisa estaba grande, le quedaba hasta las rodillas y estaba toda desgastada, sus grandes lentes le tapaban sus enormes ojos, nunca habia tenido buena vista, su cuerpo era muy delgado, su piel muy pálida y su cabello era un desastre total.

Suspiró cansado, nunca le gustaría a Derek, su novia era la adolescente mas guapa de toda la preparatoria, tenía el cabello largo, bonito y arreglado, su piel siempre era brillante y para acabarle de hundir era la capitana del grupo de porristas.

Ellos eran las dos personas más populares de toda la escuela y no los culpaba por estar juntos.

Stiles miró su grabadora, para este tipo de momentos depresivos siempre había una solución. 

Cantar.

"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do."

Agarró el peine de su escritorio y comenzo a cantar y a mover sus manos.

Se miró una vez más al espejo y siguió cantando.

"But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

Stiles comenzo a bailar por toda su habitación, movía su cabeza de un lado al otro disfrutando de la melodía, subió a su cama y comenzo su concierto personal.

Mientras en la casa de alado, Derek escuchaba todo el ruido, siempre le había gustado ver a Stiles muy animado y más si cantaba pues tenía una voz muy buena.

Derek abrió un poco la cortina para mirar a su pequeño vecino, estaba bailando por su habitación con mucha alegría.

El solo negó y sonrió por la acción de su amigo y con eso cerró su cortina, debía dejarlo en su momento íntimo.

********************

Era un miércoles por la tarde, como siempre Stiles tenía su libro de "Casa de muñecas" en la mano.

Estaba sentado en la banca que se encontraba enfrente de su casa, la tarde era fresca y perfecta para disfrutar de la lectura, estaba llegando el invierno y con eso el importantisimo baile de la escuela.

Derek miró a lo lejos a Stiles y decidió bajar con él.

Lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, Stiles tenía una gorra de lana en su cabello, estaba un poco fuera de su lugar.

-Hola, lindo concierto el de anoche-Dijo Derek al sentarse.

Stiles lo miró sorprendido y se sonrojo, pensó que nadie lo estaba viendo cuando cantaba en su habitación. 

-Gracias-Dijo despacio.

Era un gesto que le encantaba de su vecino, siempre se sonrojaba por los cumplidos que le hacían.

Derek le hablaba sobre el juego del viernes, estaban a punto de ganar el campeonato del estado, solo faltaba un juego y se definiría al ganador.

Stiles lo miraba con ojos brillantes, era algo que le gustaba de él,  la pasión con la que hablaba del juego, estaba emocionado y lo transmitía con sus palabras y acciones.

En un momento de la platica, Derek notó que su gorrito estaba fuera de lugar y mientras seguía hablando, alzo sus manos y lo acomodó con suma delicadeza.

-¿Iras cierto?-Dijo 

Stiles salió de su ensoñamiento.

-Perdón-Dijo moviendo sus grandes lentes en su rostro.

-Al juego del viernes, ¿Iras?- Preguntó

-Claro que ire, soy parte del grupo de instrumentos, tenemos que tocar para ustedes-Dijo feliz.

-Claro, lo había olvido, eres excelente con la trompeta-Dijo riendo.

Stiles miró con dulzura su sonrisa, era brillante, con los dientes de conejo que tanto le encantaban.

Este era el momento para decirle.

-Derek-Dijo Stiles

El sonido de una fuerte bocina interrumpio el momento.

Un deportivo rojo se paró frente a ellos.

Era Jennifer, como siempre se veía espléndida frente al volante, perfectamente bien maquillada, que más pudiera pedir Derek.

-Lo siento, tengo una cita, hablamos luego-Dijo Derek

Stiles solo asintió un poco cohibido.

Jennifer vio el gesto del castaño, cuando Derek brincó la puerta, le agarro por el cuello y lo besó con fuerza mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba con burla.

Stiles solo se pudo sentir terrible ante tal escena.

Jennifer le soltó y con una sonrisa sancarrona encendió el auto y se fue del lugar.

El castaño se quedo viendo donde se fue el auto y dio un gran suspiro, esperaba que se diera cuenta que el era su persona indicada.

*****************

Cuando menos se lo esperó ya era viernes en la noche, la noche era magnífico para el juego.

El campo de la preparatoria estaba repleto de gente, todos esperaban este juego con ansias, era el mejor de la temporada y el que definía quien se quedaba con la copa.

Stiles estaba en las gradas con la banda de la escuela, tenía su uniforme azul eléctrico con detalles en dorados, su sombrero grande que lo hacía ver más flaco y bajito le molestaba el cuello pero valdría la pena solo por ver jugar a Derek.

El juego empezó, los visitantes se dieron las manos con el equipo de Derek, pronto vendría lo bueno.

El juego iba de maravilla, todos se esforzaban por ganarlo, la gente no dejaba de aplaudir por cada punto ganado, las porristas se veían perfectas en esos momentos.

Jennifer encabezaba al grupo, perfecta como siempre, con su mini falda mostrando sus hermosas piernas, no dejaba de animar a los chicos.

La banda no se quedaba atrás, por cada punto anotado brincaban de emoción y tocaban aus instrumentos para celebrar.

El final del juego estaba cerca, el marcador mostraba un empate, la última jugada definiría al ganador.

Derek recibió el balón y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, todo el estadio estaba en silencio por ver tal hazaña, el moreno esquivaba al equipo contrincante, no se dejaba vencer.

Antes de que el reloj sonara, Derek lanzó el balón y todas las miradas se posaron hacia el objeto, el entrenador estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad.

El silbato sono junto al reloj, punto para Beacon Hills.

El estadio estalló en gritos de felicidad, el equipo brincaba por todos lados, fueron a Derek y lo levantaron con orgullo.

El rostro del moreno era de total alivio y felicidad, habían ganado el campeonato, era lo mejor de la noche.

Derek bajó de los brazos de sus amigos para ir a celebrar con Jennifer pero no le gustó lo que vio.

El castaño también la miraba desde las gradas sorprendido, Jennifer estaba besando a Deucalion, el lider del equipo contrario.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Grito Derek furioso.

Jennifer se separa y le miró molesta.

-¿Qué? Ahora eres mi dueño-Respondió molesta

Era el colmo, ya no soportaría más este tipo de cosas.

-Estoy cansando de esto, terminamos-

Derek tiro su casco molesto y abandono el campo.

Stiles lo miraba desde las gradas, solo esperaba que Derek estuviera bien.

*************************

Había llegado el sábado, era el día del baile de invierno, todos en la escuela estaban emocionados ante tal evento y Stiles estaba preocupado por su exámen de cálculo.

Derek miraba por la ventana al castaño, estaba acostado en su cama y lleva ropa holgada, le sorprendió que no estuviera en traje.

Como siempre agarro su libreta y marcador y se sentó a la orilla de la cama y escribió. 

"No iras está noche?"

Stiles miró al moreno con una pequeña sonrisa y agarro su libreta para contestar.

"Tengo que estudiar"

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

Derek escribió rápidamente.

"Desearía que estuvieras ahí"

Derek solo sonrió y agarró su saco, iba perfecto, traje negro y un corbatin de igual color.

El castaño lo miró irse de su habitación y se quedo pensando.

Se levanto de su cama para ir por un vaso con agua y al estirarse una de sus hojas de estudio calló al suelo, dejando a la vista la nota que había escrito para Derek.

"Me gustas"

Leyó por última vez, se miro al espejo y se quitó los lentes, solo esperaba que no estuviera cometiendo un error.

******************

El gimnasio de la escuela estaba decorado con grandes copos de nieve y con telas de varios tonos de azul y blanco, los organizadores se lucieron esta vez.

Derek estaba con sus amigos, disfrutando del asqueroso ponche que les habían servido, por momentos se arrepentía de haber venido no había nada divertido que hacer y al no tener pareja de baile todo era más aburrido.

De un momento a otro se distrajo entre la multitud, todos se habían acercado a la puerta y miraban sorprendido a quien sea que haya llegado.

El moreno se quedo boquiabierto al ver quien entraba por aquella puerta.

Era Stiles, llevaba un perfecto traje en color blanco, con una corbata de color azul claro, los pantalones estaban entallados y dejaban ver sus marcadas piernas y gran trasero. Esta peinado dejando ver su fleco por delante, su rostro ya no tenía sus horribles y grandes gafas y tenía una sonrisa espectacular.

Stiles busco con la mirada a Derek hasta dar con él y poco a poco se le fue acercando.

El moreno facilitó el camino al acercarse el también con prisa, en el camino se topo con Jennifer.

Como siempre perfecta y plástica que ya hasta le daba asco verla.

-Derek, que guapo te vez en traje-Dijo al encararlo.

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer-Dijo Derek quitandosela de encima.

-¿Qué?-grito cuando vio al castaño yendo hacia él.

Ambos se encontraron en medio de la pista, todos miraban al par que no separaba su mirada del otro.

Stiles tenía una de sus notas en la mano y al bajar la mirada la desdoblo y se la mostró.

"Me gustas"

Leyó Derek, se limitó a mirarle con amor y felicidad y saco una nota de su perfecto traje.

"Me gustas"

Decía la nota del moreno.

Derek se fue acercando poco a poco al castaño y lo miró con ojos brillantes, llevo sus manos a su cuello para que lo sostuviera y empezaron a bailar juntos.

-Eres perfecto para mi-Dijo Stiles.

Derek río ante tal confesión y se acerco a besarlo, había esperando mucho tiempo para hacerlo y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana

La noche continuó para la feliz pareja, después de todo, estar juntos era lo más importante.


End file.
